


I'll Do Anything For You

by yeolmaenpc



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baby Boy Park Chanyeol, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Domestic, Dominant Byun Baekhyun, Fever, M/M, Sickfic, Soft Park Chanyeol, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolmaenpc/pseuds/yeolmaenpc
Summary: In theory for Baekhyun, a day off with Chanyeol in bed, without any schedules, even if they both have a cold, sounds perfect. It sounds like the ideal day, the picture of domesticity, a fantasy that Baekhyun would only dare to dream about.In reality, however, things are far from perfect.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

In theory, a day off with Chanyeol in bed, even if they both have a cold, sounds perfect. It sounds like the ideal day, the picture of domesticity, a fantasy that Baekhyun would only dare to dream about.

Such fantasies involved steaming cups of tea, and sleepily keeping Chanyeol tightly in his arms.  
It meant Baekhyun washing both himself and Chanyeol in the shower because they’ve been lying in bed for days, before drying off and collapsing in bed yet again, and promptly falling asleep.

In reality, however, things are far from perfect.

The cups of tea are empty, many mugs left on the bedside table and creating clutter next to the mess of tissues, bottles of medicine and the thermometer, because neither of them can muster the energy or motivation to clean up.

When Chanyeol drifts off on Baekhyun's shoulder, he wakes up hardly five minutes later prompted by the intense need to sneeze or cough or both, feeling a sharp pain in his whole body.

Showers are difficult, both sick singers struggling to remain awake and on their feet, trying to support each other as they fight for control over the water temperature.

Sleeping together isn’t much better. Baekhyun is sniffing so much he has to keep two small pieces of tissues up his nose to keep it from dripping. Chanyeol is on the opposite end of the spectrum, terribly congested even despite the intense heat and steam Baekhyun had to endure for their shower. Chanyeol snores when he’s congested, and Baekhyun's head throbs at the sound as he tries and fails to sleep. He hasn’t gotten any proper rest in days.

It’s day three of this shared cold, both of them coming down with it at the same time, no idea where it came from. Only that it hit hard and fast. There is no light in the room, the heavy curtains drawn closed as the smallest amount of light send pain pulsing through Baekhyun's aching head. And probably Chanyeol's too.

Chanyeol has been uncharacteristically quiet about his suffering, not making much noise other than quiet moans and whimpers as he trembles. The usual chatty and bubbly Chanyeol is gone, which may have something to do with a possible sore throat, but more likely it’s just the fevered agony he’s experiencing.

Baekhyun is not quiet about his illness, loudly moaning after each excruciating sneezing fit, giving frustrated groans as he tosses and turns and tries to find a cool spot on the bed to rest his blazing body. More than once, he’s even roughly shoved Chanyeol awake when the snoring gets to be too much for Baekhyun and he snaps at him.

Baekhyun loves his Chanyeol. He really does. But he also loves his sleep.

Right now, they’re both running high fevers, Chanyeol trembling with chills while Baekhyun feels overheated. Next to Baekhyun, (who is currently sprawled out like a starfish,) Chanyeol lays curled up on his side of the bed, bundled underneath the blanket as he shivers so hard his teeth chatter.

“B-Baek..hyunee…” Chanyeol whines, and Baekhyun grits his teeth.

“What is it?” he asks. He tries to hold back his irritation but ultimately fails, if the way Chanyeol flinches and shrinks in on himself is any indication.

There’s silence, save for the sound of Baekhyun's sniffles before Chanyeol weakly whimpers out, “n-nevermind.”

For some reason, this makes Baekhyun even more angry. “What do you want, Chanyeol?”

This time, the sniffle comes from Chanyeol. It sounds horribly congested, but more wet now as Chanyeol begins to get emotional. “I j-just… I just w-wanted to cuddle…. I’m s-so cold, Baekhyun…”

The very idea of more heat on Baekhyun's scorching skin is far from a pleasant thought. Chanyeol knows this. Baekhyun has been complaining non-stop that he’s overheated. That he can’t even stand to be a mere foot away from another human body. He most certainly does not want to curl up with Chanyeol, whose fevered skin is radiating the same heat that Baekhyun's is. (Well, probably not that much heat, Baekhyun bitterly thinks as he feels more perspiration bead on his forehead.)

“I know that y-you’re really hot r-right now... b-but I just…” Chanyeol's lower lip trembles as unshed tears gloss his eyes. “w-wanna feel your arms around m-me, keeping me warm.”

Despite how frail and undeniably miserable Chanyeol is, finally caving and voicing his discomfort with this dreadful cold, Baekhyun isn’t having it. A combination of his boiling brain and burning body renders Baekhyun unable to feel any pity.

“If you so much as touch me,” he starts warningly, “I will get up and sleep on the couch.”

“B-but B-baekhyー”

“I’m serious.”

“I c-can’t sleep, Baekhyunee. E-everything hurts. P-please... j-just... just until I f-fall asleep,” Chanyeol pleads with teary eyes. He scoots closer, extracting a trembling hand from under the blanket and reaching towards Baekhyun, despite the man’s earlier threat.

The moment Chanyeol's fevered skin brushes Baekhyun's own, he abruptly sits up and swings his legs over the edge of the bed before pushing himself to his feet. Baekhyun regrets the action immediately after; a wave of dizziness comes crashing over him so intense it almost send him falling to the floor, if not for his hands finding the bedside table and gripping it with white knuckles.

His headache thrums an excruciating rhythm in his skull and he hisses at the pain, swearing under his breath. Chanyeol is saying something that Baekhyun cannot hear over the blood roaring in his ears, and frankly he can’t be made to care about what Chanyeol has to say right now.

Once the disorientation passes, Baekhyun storms to the living room, not bothering to spare a glance back at Chanyeol.

He collapses onto the couch and gives a sigh that sounds and feels a lot more like a frustrated huff. There is no blanket on the couch, (not that Baekhyun needs one,) and no pillow either, but the openness of the livingroom compared to the more confined space of their bedroom is already cooling the fevered heat rushing through Baekhyun's veins. He presses his face into the couch as he lays there, an arm dangling over the edge, and wills for sleep to take him.

The apartment is silent, save for the steady tick of the clock on the wall and the occasional sounds of Mongryong moving around the house. Baekhyun likes the quiet. He hasn’t exactly been able to sleep in silence next to Chanyeol, so he keeps his eyes closed and relishes in it.

Minutes pass, but still sleep will not come.

There isn’t much room to toss and turn while laying on the couch, and Baekhyun quickly finds himself uncomfortably warm once again. The rhythmic tick. tick. tick announcing each passing second is slowly driving Baekhyun to insanity. With a frustrated groan, he gives up on sleep for now and sits up, cradling his head as his headache makes another reappearance.

He ponders what to do. He can’t get comfortable here on the couch, but he doesn’t want to go back to the bedroom either. He still hasn’t completely cooled off (both literally and figuratively) from his altercation with Chanyeol. He briefly considers how the cool tile of the bathroom floor would feel against his burning cheek, and wonders if it’s worth the sore back to sleep there.

A soft sound drifting from the bedroom catches Baekhyun's attention, breaking him away from his thoughts. He strains his ears, curious, and is startled to realize the sound he is hearing is Chanyeol crying.

His Chanyeol. Crying. With a fever. All alone in their bed. Where Baekhyun left him.

Baekhyun left him.

Oh god, what has he done?

Baekhyun remembers back to the last time he had been sick, and Chanyeol had looked after him. He had brought Baekhyun hot cups of tea, bowls of warm delicious soup that Chanyeol had made only for him, successfully warming his frigid and fevered body from the inside out. Chanyeol had bundled him with blankets and had let Baekhyun to keep Chanyeol in his arms as much as he wanted.  
Chanyeol had stayed awake by Baekhyun's side through long and sleepless nights, making himself extremely exhausted and weak just to take care of his husband!

And what had Baekhyun done in return to thank him? He had denied Chanyeol the warmth and the love he had been seeking, that he had needed, and stormed off, leaving Chanyeol cold and alone and sick.

It’s his fault that Chanyeol is crying right now. Baekhyun feels a strong surge of determination. He needs to make this right. He will make this right. He’ll make it up to his baby, and then some. But first he has to apologize

He opens the kitchen cupboards and rummages through their assortment of tea, boiling some hot water before adding the leaves. While it steeps, Baekhyun ventures to the hall closet and grabs two of the large quilts there. He contemplates throwing them in the dryer to help further ease Chanyeol's chills, but ultimately decides he doesn’t want the added heat of carrying the warmed bundles. This will be fine on its own.

Baekhyun carries the blankets in one arm, holding the steaming mug in his other hand, and returns to the bedroom. He nudges the door open the rest of the way with his foot, and the hinges give a soft squeak, causing Chanyeol to snap his head up.

There are fresh tear trails on his flushed cheeks, his nose is rubbed red and dripping. Chanyeol sniffles, his beautiful eyes wide and watery as he looks up at Baekhyun.

“I’m sorry, baby” Baekhyun says right off the bat. Plain and simple, and sincere. “I was upset and I snapped and you didn’t deserve that. I’m sorry, Yeol.”

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything yet, just sniffles again and blinks at Baekhyun. His tears have stopped flowing, but his eyes are still glossy with them, and red around the edges.

“I brought you some stuff,” Baekhyun goes on, holding up the items in his hands. “To help you feel better. I’m still too hot, so I don’t want to get too close to you, but I brought more blankets to warm you up, and tea.” He sets the mug down amidst the clutter, then gets to work tucking the blankets around Chanyeol's small figure. When he’s done, Baekhyun climbs into bed next to him, as close as his overheating body will permit.

“I love you, Yeol. And I really am sorry.”

“I l-love you too,” Chanyeol says softly at last. He’s still teary-eyed, but the soft smile on his chapped lips is genuine. “And I forgive you.”

Baekhyun feels a part of him deflate with relief. Despite the heat his skin is giving off, he figures it couldn’t hurt to reach for Chanyeol's hand. Chanyeol meets him halfway, as he always does, and holds Baekhyun's hand lovingly in his own.

“You should try and get some rest.”

“O-ok... you too.”

“Mmm.”

Exhaustion begins to creep back in as Baekhyun's eyes slip shut. Chanyeol's trembling hand holding his is cold, it makes Baekhyun's heart ache for how weak Chanyeol has became, but the coldness of Chanyeol's hand is not unpleasant for him. It’s somehow a comfort for Baekhyun, knowing that his Chanyeol is here and he loves him, even when Baekhyun happens to snap at him and make him cry.

He wishes his body wasn’t overheating right now, because to be honest, he really does want to feel Chanyeol's curled body in his arms, especially if it will help Chanyeol feel better too. 

A few moments later, Baekhyun realizes that Chanyeol is already sound asleep, but as it is, he settles for giving Chanyeol's hand a gentle kiss to let him know he is fond of their contactーas small as it may be. His heart skips a beat when Chanyeol weakly squeezes Baekhyun's hand in his sleep, and Baekhyun can’t help but smile before finally succumbing to sleep.

He promises to himself that he'll do everything to make his Chanyeol healthy and strong again.

He would do anything for his precious baby.


	2. Not an update / Thank you and goodbye!

Hello ~

Uhmm... well... It's not an update...  
I just needed to talk about something with you...

I think I won't be writing anymore... or at least for a long time...?

We all know that the kind of fictions I've published till now have been somehow... weird?! I don't know really... it's just that I've always wanted to read things like this, so I decided to publish them myself... because I thought maybe there are people all around the world that may be like me! But there's not much of these kind of things for them to read...

But people hate my writings!

First because I'm a BaekYeolist, I'm a top Baekhyun & bottom Chanyeol enthusiast, then because I write things like... I don't know... very sad things?! Sickfics? Or things that include soft, miserable, poor characters?

And till right now, the only thing that I've received as feedback (apart from a few precious comments and kudos ❤) has been complaints and hate...!

And it's a little... disappointing?! And I have to confess that I'm totally discouraged!

I was writing for my own heart and for those who like this kind of fiction and I didn't expect people to love them, but I didn't expect to receive complaints and bad words neither...!

And I wanna be honest : It literally broke my heart...

And well... I think I have to accept that my thoughts and my feelings are not suitable for this world....

Ah... I'm sorry for talking too much 😅

I just needed to talk about it...

By the way...

I wanted to say thank you to all of you my dear dear readers! Those who commented lovely words for me that encouraged me to write more, those who left kudos and even those who just read my stories! These all meant a lottttttt to me! I will never forget this precious experience here...

Please stay safe and happy,

With so much love, 

Nia.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii ~  
> I hope you enjoyed this fic!  
> Thank you for taking time to read it ❤  
> 


End file.
